


【all耀】秘密情人5（abo）

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi
Summary: 一些往事





	【all耀】秘密情人5（abo）

“维希，你在干什么呢？”黑发的少年将自己缩进男人怀里，探出头想要看清男人手里的东西。  
“没什么。”男人笑了，不动声色地收起手上的东西，那是一根镶嵌式的项链，坠子是一颗成色极好的珍珠。  
“维希，再给我唱首歌吧。”  
“嗯。”男人低沉的声音传来，他的歌声里有向日葵和海风的气息，歌词不是帝国通用语，发音拗口但男人却熟练得像是母语，不知为何，那声音里有无限的温柔，藏着一份不易察觉的情感。  
歌唱完了，男人伸手将怀里的小少年脸边的碎发别在耳后，少年的呼吸也平缓下来，那双永远用充满信任和敬慕的眼睛望着他，像是有用不尽的生命力和勇气，莽撞地靠近他，又像是只笨拙的幼鹿，跌跌撞撞地投入他出生后看到的第一个人的怀里，像是本能，让人不能拒绝。男人将少年横抱起来，轻轻放在床上，盖上薄薄的杯子，花纹精致的床幔被微风拂起，带来一阵茉莉的香气——是少年进屋前从开满花的庭院里摘的，被他随手放在窗台上后就无人问津，一小枝孤孤零零的，但香气却逼人。  
“维希……”少年像是被弄醒了，伸手拉住男人的衬衣角。  
“我在。”  
“唔……维希，我爱你……”少年显然没有清醒，口齿不清，声音微微沙哑。  
“睡吧。”被称为维希的男人眼中有惊讶一闪而过，但一瞬间又恢复平静，柔和的光从眼底流出。

晚安，我的茉莉。男人无声对着少年耳语。

“耀。”王耀从梦中惊醒，最后的记忆是男人印在他眉骨的吻，他伸手摸上眉骨，男人嘴唇的触感仿佛刚刚离开，尘封已久的记忆像是开了闸的潮水向他涌来，将他淹没，将他溺亡在其中，无法呼吸，王耀呼吸变得急促，痛苦地闭上双眼，蜷缩起来，仿佛这样能给他无限的安全感。  
“阿尔……”  
“我在。”一句话，就让王耀努力睁开眼，他再次成为十三年前那个少年，伸出手，想要搂住离自己最近的热源，手指蜷曲，看上去无比可怜。阿尔弗雷德伸出手抱住王耀，将手掌贴上王耀光洁的额头，安慰着像是受惊的小动物般可怜的王耀。帝国的少将，少龙王耀，这是阿尔弗雷德第一次看到王耀露出如此脆弱的神情。  
王耀一直念着一个名字，像是魔怔了。

“维希，你在哪里呀。”

“维希，我想看庭院里的茉莉。”

“维希，你最近为什么不来看我？”

“维希……”一切的一切，都化为轻轻浅浅的叹息，融化在舌尖，像是被风挟持的灰尘不知飘向何处。

阿尔弗雷德打电话把安东尼奥叫醒时，安东尼奥正把头埋在羽毛枕里一手揽着身材惹火的金发碧眼的漂亮女郎睡得正香，他口气很不好得骂骂咧咧了两句，但在听到阿尔弗雷德那独有、纯正的、经受良好教育后脱颖而出的标准发音时，以及字正腔圆的“Fuck”时，他立刻推开身边的女人开始找衣服。

家庭医生真是份苦差事。  
费尔南德斯医生今天也在死亡的边缘线徘徊。半夜被阿尔弗雷德从温香软玉温柔乡里拽走就是为了一个，什么，梦魇？说什么一直不醒的，在安东尼奥看来只是阿尔弗雷德舍不得下狠手，要不然就让阿尔弗雷德踹一脚捶一拳，就是死人也得从床上乖乖起来。

不过当他看到床上躺着的“病人”时，那双松绿色的眼睛微微眯起，安东尼奥抿起嘴唇孩子气地笑了，像是终于得到了那件父母怎么也不肯答应的玩具。  
那人正蜷缩在床上，手指关节因为紧握着阿尔弗雷德衣角而发白，嘴唇也不住地颤抖着，像是想说什么却被人死死掐住了脖颈，脸色苍白，嘴唇也没什么血色的他好像久未见光的吸血鬼，可怜的小龙宝宝。安东尼奥给情绪处于焦躁和愤怒边缘的阿尔弗雷德一个眼神，他示意阿尔弗雷德将衣角抽出来，然后，这个有着健康的淡咖色皮肤的西班牙男人慢慢靠近了床尾。  
他说：“耀，我是维希，还记得吗？我的茉莉。”

现在是安东尼奥守在了王耀床边，王耀像是刚出壳的幼鸟，睁着懵懂的双眼，将第一眼见到的人当做自己的监护人，那双好像笔墨丹青勾勒出的眼睛睁着，一眨不眨盯着坐在自己床前试图让自己吃下奇怪东西的男人。

他不是……不是维希。王耀歪着头努力思考着，维希的头发是像月光一样的铂金色，维希的眼睛不是这样的森林绿，应该是……是，什么颜色……王耀难受地蜷缩起来，双手护住头部，脑内的刺痛越来越剧烈，耳边也是嗡嗡作响，他想要回忆，可越是回忆他的头就越疼，那疼痛让久经沙场，哪怕是光剑刺穿腹部也能一声不吭带领部队反败为胜的少将不禁叫出声来，虽然是小声，但还是被人听到。  
“我的小茉莉，吃下这个，就不疼了。”安东尼奥凑近王耀，后者被他的影子完全笼罩，不禁向后瑟缩，他吻了那像是雏鸟般毫无安全感的青年，吻在眉骨上。像是换了个人，青年立刻停止了颤抖，他露出笑容，甜甜地喊了声：  
“安东。”

安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多是有名的心理医生，三年前，他为现在的雇主，也就是琼斯上将做了一个稍微有点麻烦的催眠，他的雇主要求他对那时还是个中校的王耀实施催眠，辅以药物，那时的医生还是个自负狂妄的黑市医生，却因为其高超的催眠技术声名远扬，接过不少“另一个世界”的脏活儿。

“先说好，我的收费不低，上将大人您的工资大概是不够。”西班牙男人咬着半截烟，头也没抬。  
“价钱你开，我只有一个要求。”  
“说吧，疯子还是傻子，或者你两个都想要。”安东尼奥以为这位上将大人动了凡心，想养个桀骜不驯的小玩意儿  
“让他彻底忘了路德维希。”

看着眼前青年乖乖拿过药片就着水吞了，安东尼奥露出一抹玩味的笑意。当年的事情他大部分都已经记不清了，不过知道催眠对象是王耀的那种震惊还是记忆犹新。尤其是看着那个被誉为神之子的青年躺在自己面前，毫无反抗的能力，像是落入人类手中失去力量被囚禁的兽类，眼中满是反抗与不屈，说真的那眼神当时差点把他看硬。  
当时他曾告诉琼斯，催眠不是绝对的，想把那男人从他脑子里彻底抹杀那是不可能的，只能把关于那个男人的记忆锁起来，就像是在他脑海里创建一个上锁的房间，而他自己没有钥匙。当然这需要不间断的药物作为支撑，否则他很有可能有一天“破门而入”，那时候就不仅是回忆前尘那么简单了，他可能因此陷入癔症，智力下降到五岁以下，疯了都是有可能的。

那时的琼斯像是只着急的兔子，他急不可耐地想要把失去主人的珍兽据为己有，他迫切想要抹去一切关于前主人的回忆，病急乱投医的他找到了安东尼奥，那位出了名的催眠师。阿尔弗雷德清楚自己关不了王耀太久，那个人的哥哥，贝什米特正在全城搜寻王耀，找到只是时间问题。  
他让安东尼奥以最快的速度完成了催眠，却没有看到那双绿眼睛里的晦暗幽深，没有看到那人病态的情感已经快要从心底溢出。

现在，王耀用脸颊轻轻蹭着男人伸过来的手，嘴里是充满爱意的话语，他不再闭着眼睛轻声呼唤他的维希了，也不再颤抖了，看上去健康极了，可骨子里却透着病态。

“安东，我爱你。”容貌近乎艳丽的青年被人从后搂住，吮吸着后颈，他神情平静安详，像是灵魂得到了爱人轻抚的热恋中的人，眼中透出浓烈到不正常的爱意，对着双手搂住自己腰的男人如是说。  
“我也爱你。”男人扳过青年的脸，在他的眼睑落下一吻。

阿尔弗雷德从军部匆匆赶回家时，安东尼奥已经收拾东西准备离开，他看到阿尔弗雷德后露出“果然如此”的神情，伸了个懒腰对神情冰冷的男人说：“搞定了，注意按时用药，下次再发生这种情况就喂点安眠药等我来。”语气里有不满。  
“知道了，多谢。”琼斯上将很少这样客气。  
“没什么。”

告别安东尼奥，阿尔弗雷德立刻上楼，王耀就在楼梯的拐角，他给了阿尔弗雷德一个一如既往地嫌弃表情，问他为什么不去军部开会，又对他一通冷嘲热讽。  
见到这样的王耀，长时间紧绷的精神终于放松了些许，他从善如流，摆出一副好欺负的蠢样子跟着王耀一起坐车去了军部。

王耀感觉自己忘了什么，是个梦，梦的内容他怎么也想不起来了。只记得他来到一扇门前，拧开把手走进去，然后一片白光，再后来就醒了。  
什么也记不得了，不过，只是个梦而已。王耀很快投入工作，将这件事抛在脑后。

毕竟只是个梦罢了。


End file.
